Cole
"I love the smell of land hurtling towards you in the middle of the night!" -Cole Cole is the Black Ninja of Earth. His father, Lou, wanted him to be a dancer, but it wasn't his true calling, so he then ran away to become a Ninja instead. He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja (Lloyd) along with the other three ninja. Cole was the third ninja to unlock his true potential. Background As a child, Cole ran away from the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts that his father, who forced him to sing and dance, sent him to. He first met Sensei Wu while climbing the highest mountain in Ninjago that no one else had ever scaled before. He is also said to have always been trying to do dangerous tasks on his own. In the episode Home, his father is mentioned when Cole recieves a letter. His father thought that Cole was learning how to be a performer, but eventually he revealed the truth and his father accepts it. Appearance Cole has the basic LEGO body with yellow flesh. He has shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows. He wears a black ninja costume with a gray belt and ropes that whind around his upper body, clipped on by a gold medallion that resembles the Earth Dragon. For more images on Cole's appearance in his different ninja suits, click here. Personality Cole is the smart, steady and calm leader of the ninjas. He knows when to give orders and when to let his fellow ninjas follow their own instinct. He has a complicated relationship with his father, a performer who wishes for him to follow in his footsteps, but accepts Cole as a ninja, eventually allowing him to unlock his true potential. Trivia *Cole used to be afraid of dragons until he met Rocky. He seems to care for Rocky more than the other ninjas care for their own dragons, as Cole was the most upset when the dragons had to leave in Season 2. *His father, Lou, is first seen in The Royal Blacksmith. *His hobbies include rock climbing, cooking, and drawing. *Cole believes in doing as much planning as possible and often doesn't sleep at night before a battle. *He is voiced by Kirby Morrow. *His name, Cole, may be a pun on the fossil fuel, Coal, which is found in the earth. *Cole is extremely determined in cooking, although the other ninja poke fun about his cooking. In Can of Worms, he tries to make a rare delicacy, known as Violet Berry Soup. *He also seems to be a talented artist, as he drew a self portrait of himself in ZX gear. *Cole was the third ninja to unlock his true potential. *His weapon becomes a Tread Assault, which is actually quite small, although in the TV show it is the largest ninja vehicle. *One of the reasons for his strained relationship with his father is conflict over his failure to perform the Triple Tiger Sashay, the most difficult dance move ever created, which Lou had expected him to perform as a child. Interestingly, Cole did master the technique shortly before unlocking his true potential and even found a way to use it in battle with the Serpentine. *On his LEGO.com bio, it is revealed that he is the team leader. *He seems to have a rivalry with the Constrictai General, Skalidor. Gallery ColeEarthy.png|Cole's Artwork 143px-ColeZX.png|Cole ZX's Artwork 185px-Coletruck.PNG|Cole's tread assault. cole spinjitsu.png|Cole's spinjitsu Screen_shot_2011-01-15_at_12_23_12_PM.png|Cole in LEGO Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu downloadF79C4836D679F43324DD424D166CD9D2.jpg|Cole's Earth Symbol Cole's Tread Assault.jpg|Cole's Tread Assault Chrome 2012-04-24 18-11-01-02.jpg|Cole in NRG form 2112-0000-xx-33-1.jpg|Cole Spinner 6409006441_7ff74e8c98.jpg|Cole ZX 180px-ColeDX.png 6476623495_77680a781c.jpg|Kendo Cole. NRGcole3.png|NRG Ninja 5522966211_5c8805e5b8.jpg|Cole's face. 5353112583_2ab0d71abd.jpg|Regular Cole. Front, side, and back. images-2.jpeg Casual guys ep.9.png 9572_alt1.jpg Cole's true potential1 ep.9.png 176px-Cole stage 1.png Cole zane ep.11.png 250px-Cole.png Dancing guys ep.9.png Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Major characters Category:Creation Category:Heroes